Jalousie
by AQ-Chan
Summary: Sasuke revient discrètement au village un jour où Naruto n'a pas de mission. Ce dernier va le découvrir dans son ancienne demeure, et ce qui va se passer risque de dévoiler certaines choses…LEMON futur!
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle fiction, qui sera en 3 chapitres! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

* * *

 **Jalousie**

 _Sasuke revient discrètement au village un jour où Naruto n'a pas de mission. Ce dernier va le découvrir dans son ancienne demeure, et ce qui va se passer risque de dévoiler certaines choses…_

* * *

C'était une belle journée au village de la feuille. Lorsque Naruto se réveilla c'était grâce aux doux rayons du soleil qui traversaient sa fenêtre pour se poser chaudement sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux avec un gémissement de bien-être. Il n'avait pas de mission aujourd'hui et pourrait donc se balader tranquillement dans les rues ensoleillées. Il se leva et partit prendre une douche bien chaude comme il les aimait. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Depuis que Sasuke était parti du village, il n'avait eu que très peu d'occasions de réellement se relaxer.

Malgré ses efforts, il pensait constamment à lui. Il se demandait comment réussir à le faire revenir au village, comment briser les barrières qu'il avait installées tout autour de lui. Naruto sortit de la douche, des gouttes d'eau parcourant son corps avant de tomber sur le sol. Il s'enroula dans une serviette avant de sortir de la pièce. Il déjeuna à moitié nu dans sa cuisine, avant de partir s'habiller. Si quelqu'un était en train de l'observer à ce moment-même, il aurait trouvé la scène particulièrement sexy. Naruto avait grandi, ses gestes s'étaient faits plus doux et plus harmonieux, et son corps avait pris en muscles, délicatement ciselés suite aux entrainements répétitifs.

Lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui, il eut un pressentiment. Cette journée n'allait pas être comme les autres.

* * *

De l'autre côté du village, une ombre se faufila à l'intérieur des murs hautement gardés. Cette ombre n'était autre que Sasuke. Il avait pris la décision de rentrer au village, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Avec son long manteau, personne ne le reconnaîtrait, surtout avec sa capacité de dissimuler son chakra. Il déambula dans les rues de Konoha sans trop savoir où aller.

Il se dirigea instinctivement vers son ancienne demeure et y entra. Il restait beaucoup de choses encore chez lui. Notamment la photo de la team 7. Il passa un doigt délicatement le long de la photo, du côté où se trouvait Naruto. Une douce sensation parcourut son corps. Naruto. Il l'avait poursuivi sans cesse et essayé de le ramener de force sur la bonne voie. Si seulement il avait utilisé les bons arguments. Il se mentait à lui-même et le savait très bien. S'il était revenu, c'était uniquement pour lui. Pour ses cheveux dorés qui brillaient au soleil, pour son sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui, pour sa bonne humeur contagieuse qu'il gardait en tout temps même lorsqu'ils se battaient.

Un grognement de frustration sortit de sa gorge et il lança la photo contre le mur. Il était vraiment con. Qu'espérait-il en revenant ? Qu'il allait lui sauter dans les bras comme ça ? Certainement pas. Il parcourut le reste de la maison lentement.

* * *

Naruto se baladait dans les rues, saluant ses amis au passage. Pour une fois, il souhaitait marcher seul, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Encore une fois, Sasuke était revenu dans ses pensées. Son attitude le perturbait, mais il souhaitait du plus profond de son âme qu'il revienne. Qu'il revienne vers lui. Suivant le fil de ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant la demeure des Uchiha. Un souffle de nostalgie s'invita en lui. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie d'y entrer ? Il avait failli le faire des dizaines de fois, ne fût-ce que pour comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là. Officieusement, il aurait en fait voulu retrouver ce que son ami avait touché pour le retrouver un peu. Pourtant, il avait résisté à chaque fois.

Quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait eu un bruit à l'intérieur, un bruit faible mais il l'avait entendu. Et pour la première fois, il se décida à pénétrer dans cette maison laissée à l'abandon.

* * *

Sasuke plongé dans ses souvenirs n'avait pas fait attention au bruit qu'il pouvait faire. Ce n'est qu'en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la maison qu'il prit conscience du danger de se faire repérer. Il était toujours considéré comme un ennemi pour le village. Il se cacha dans un coin dans l'attente de voir qui était l'intrus. Prêt à désintégrer la personne qui avait osé s'inviter chez lui. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car il avait reconnu son chakra. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Naruto. L'objet de ses pensées.

« Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? » Pensa-t-il.

Il choisit de prendre les devants et de se dévoiler à son meilleur ami.

\- Naruto, que fais-tu chez moi ? Je ne t'ai pas invité à entrer.

\- Sa..Sa…Sasuke ?! surpris, il ne pouvait même pas former une phrase correcte.

\- C'est bien moi. J'ai le droit d'être ici, cette maison m'appartient après tout, asséna-t-il avec son air froid et distant habituel.

Naruto hésita entre l'envie de le frapper et de l'insulter et l'envie de lui sauter dessus tellement il était heureux de le revoir. Particulièrement ici.

\- Tu vas rester longtemps planté là ? rugit Sasuke.

\- C'est vraiment toi ? Tu…tu es revenu ? dit Naruto, hésitant.

\- À ton avis usuratonkachi ?

* * *

Les yeux de Sasuke brillaient dans l'obscurité de la grande maison. Ils étaient face à face dans l'ancien salon, se jaugeant du regard. Naruto prit le temps de détailler son vis-à-vis, s'aidant de la pénombre pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Il partit de son visage, son visage fin et délicat, avec ses yeux onyx tellement profond qu'il souhaitait y plonger. Il passa à sa bouche pulpeuse, légèrement ouverte, qu'il avait furieusement envie de lécher et de mordre. Son cou fin qu'il avait envie de toucher, le haut de son torse, qui avait l'air tellement chaud et qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassé. Oh putain. Il était foutu. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de bander, et pas qu'un peu. Il ne se doutait pas que le corps de son ami lui faisait cet effet. Il espérait maintenant que Sasuke n'avait pas compris.

* * *

Sasuke de son côté attendait une réaction de la part de l'autre abruti en face de lui. Il avait compris ce qu'était en train de faire Naruto, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était sûr que Naruto se tapait Sai, cette pâle copie de lui-même. Et cela le mettait en rage qu'il se permette de le mater à ce point alors qu'il se tapait un autre. Il refusait d'accepter que Sai pût le toucher, le lécher et le faire gémir alors que lui n'en avait pas l'occasion. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi il prenait loisir à le détailler alors qu'il avait l'autre pour se satisfaire. S'il continuait, il allait vraiment lui sauter dessus, reprenant ses droits sur Naruto, qu'il considérait comme sa propriété. Il avait failli tuer Sai pour seulement oser exister et être proche de Naruto.

\- Dégage. Grogna Sasuke, qui ne pouvait plus supporter de l'avoir sous les yeux.

\- Non, j'ai promis que je te ramènerais, et je dois être sûr que tu as l'intention de rester.

Sasuke fulminait sur place. Comment osait-il lui tenir tête ? Comme à chaque fois ? Son entêtement le faisait réagir, et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il dit alors quelque chose qu'il regratta immédiatement.

\- Va retrouver ce fameux Sai, tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Va le baiser et laisse-moi !

* * *

Naruto fut stupéfait. Il resta bouche bée devant la réflexion que venait de faire Sasuke.

\- Tu….tu es…jaloux ? demanda prudemment Naruto.

\- Quoi ? Je…

* * *

Il n'aurait pas dû, il se montrait beaucoup trop honnête et imprudent depuis qu'il avait franchi les portes du village. Naruto avait tout compris beaucoup trop facilement. La seule réaction logique qui s'imposa à lui désormais était de se battre. Il sauta sur Naruto pour lui asséner un coup de poing en plein visage. Naruto ne l'évita pas. Il fut projeté contre le mur, et rapidement rejoint par le brun qui plaça sa main sur le cou de son ami et commença à serrer. Le manque d'air se fit sentir et il essaya de se dégager de son emprise. Sasuke se demandait pourquoi le chakra de Kyubi ne s'était pas encore manifesté alors que Naruto était visiblement en danger.

Il n'arrivait pas à se dégager, il était complètement happé par le regard de Sasuke. Il était furieux mais voilé, les reflets de lumière qui s'y ancraient donnaient à ses yeux un aspect merveilleux qui empêchait Naruto de le repousser. Ses mains remontaient, sans qu'il en prit conscience, vers le visage de Sasuke et se posèrent sur ses joues. Cela fit sursauter l'Uchiha qui desserra sa prise légèrement. Son regard prit un air surpris et s'accrocha aux yeux azur de Naruto. Ce dernier fit glisser ses mains dans son cou et profita du relâchement de son vis-à-vis pour approcher son visage imperceptiblement. Leurs lèvres se caressaient à peine, s'effleuraient lentement. Naruto gémit contre la bouche de Sasuke, qui mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure, arrachant un cri de surprise empreint de désir au blond. Leurs corps se collaient l'un à l'autre, le dos de Naruto s'arquant pour accroître le contact.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Laissez-moi une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir :*

A bientôt!

AQ-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2!

* * *

C'est alors que Sasuke prit conscience de la situation. Il recula précipitamment. Il vit Naruto le regard embrumé, la respiration haletante et les joues rosies contre le mur. Il avait terriblement besoin de le prendre là tout de suite. Mais il ne le fit pas, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il partit donc loin de lui, le laissant seul reprendre ses émotions avant de réaliser qu'il avait laissé partir Sasuke.

* * *

Son esprit revenu à la raison, Naruto pesta de s'être laissé avoir. Il devait le retrouver. Parce qu'il avait promis, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

* * *

Sasuke s'était enfui, le cœur battant jusque dans ses oreilles. Il était parti, mais restait au village. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter Konoha après la vue que lui avait offerte Naruto. Savoir que Sai avait dû en voir beaucoup plus le mettait en rage. Il voulait le tuer. Il voulait le faire souffrir et le faire disparaître pour avoir enfin Naruto pour lui seul et pour toujours. Il réfléchissait à tout ça, quand il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû partir si vite. Il aurait dû faire craquer Naruto avant d'éliminer Sai. Après une brève réflexion, il choisit de retourner vers la maison en espérant que Naruto y soit toujours.

* * *

Son pressentiment avait été juste. Cette si belle journée avait pris un tournant inattendu. Resté seul dans la demeure Uchiha, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de penser.

« Pourquoi Sasuke a fait ça ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Est-ce qu'il est vraiment jaloux de Sai ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?...Il serait…amoureux de moi ? »

Cette dernière pensée le fit rougir violemment. Que ressentait-il lui ? Il avait couru après lui si longtemps, il avait pris le temps de l'observer, de le détailler, et même de bander pour lui. Des sentiments, il en avait certes, mais amoureux ? Il ne savait pas très bien. Alors il se mit à réfléchir. Leur premier baiser – si on pouvait appeler cela un baiser - , leur relation ambiguë, les fois où ils ont combattu ensemble, où ils se sont protégés l'un l'autre, les fois où quand ils se retrouvaient à deux Naruto essayait par tous les moyens de le toucher, quand il essayait de se faire remarquer de lui le plus possible, de faire en sorte que son regard incroyable s'accroche à sa personne…

« Oh…je vois… »

Il en venait à la conclusion que s'il n'était pas amoureux de Sasuke, il avait une drôle de conception de l'amitié…

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il avait marché dans la maison et s'était retrouvé dans l'ancienne chambre de Sasuke. Il ouvrit l'armoire où restaient quelques-uns de ses vêtements. Naruto attrapa un t-shirt et le sentit. Il portait encore de légères traces de l'odeur de Sasuke. Cela réveilla quelque chose en lui. Une envie animale de sentir Sasuke contre lui. Il s'assit sur le lit avec le t-shirt, et passa sa main sous son pantalon. Il était encore sous le coup des émotions précédentes. Il caressa doucement sa verge à travers le tissu du caleçon. Être dans la chambre de Sasuke, avec son t-shirt et toutes ces images qui lui passaient par la tête le rendirent fou.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et passa l'élastique du caleçon pour entourer son membre de ses mains. Ce que Sasuke avait provoqué en lui était puissant. Une plainte franchit ses lèvres. Il fit monter et descendre sa main, doucement. Il pensait à lui, à ses lèvres, à son corps nu – qu'il imaginait avec une hampe volumineuse. Il imaginait que Sasuke le prenait là, sur le lit, sauvagement. Cela lui fit nettement accélérer les mouvements de sa main. Il gémit son nom, et passa son autre main dans ses cheveux, imaginant que c'était celle de Sasuke. La température montait autour de lui, au fur et à mesure que la jouissance approchait. Dans un dernier sursaut, Naruto jouit dans sa main en criant le nom de Sasuke. Il tremblait à la suite de son orgasme. Il enfouit sa tête dans le t-shirt, et s'endormit.

* * *

En chemin, Sasuke avait décidé de faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il n'était qu'à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour entrer discrètement. Il arrêta son mouvement lorsqu'il entendit du bruit venant de son ancienne chambre. Il se cacha pour observer. À ce qu'il vit, il n'aurait pas besoin de convaincre Naruto qu'il lui appartenait.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était une véritable extase pour Sasuke. Il voyait Naruto se toucher et gémir. Gémir SON nom. Comment une scène pouvait-elle être si érotique ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il se sentit durcir fortement et commença à se toucher au même rythme que Naruto. Quand il vit l'expression de pur plaisir sur le visage de Naruto quand son orgasme le frappa, il ne put s'empêcher de jouir en même temps. Il était tellement beau. C'était un véritable hymne à la luxure. Ce visage, la manière qu'il avait eu de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, la façon qu'il avait de mordiller sa lèvre, et sa voix rauque qui avait crié son nom. Dieu qu'il était beau.

Quand il comprit que l'autre s'était endormi, il entra par la fenêtre. Doucement et silencieusement, il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et se pencha vers son visage. Il déposa un baiser doux sur ses lèvres. Il dut se retenir intensément pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps de son coéquipier quelques instants, avant de partir. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : éliminer la menace.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il ressentit une douce sensation sur ses lèvres, comme si on venait de l'embrasser. Il associa ce contact aux lèvres de Sasuke. Il choisit de le retrouver au plus vite. Il voulait réitérer les sensations qu'il avait eues lorsque Sasuke avait mordu sa lèvre. Il ne doutait pas que si les choses allaient plus loin, il allait se perdre dans le plaisir. Il imaginait ses chairs se contracter à l'intrusion du sexe de Sasuke et cela le rendit tout chose. Quel supplice interminable.

Comment le retrouver ? Il réfléchit. Le seul indice qu'il avait était qu'il était jaloux de Sai. C'était ça ! Il allait sûrement aller le retrouver et l'attaquer ! Il fallait qu'il réagisse au plus vite !

* * *

Sasuke était parti quand il avait senti Naruto remuer sous lui. Même s'il l'avait vu se donner du plaisir en pensant à lui, il n'était pas certain des sentiments du blond. Il ne voulait pas que son corps, il voulait aussi son cœur. Et pour cela, il devait s'assurer que personne n'ait de droits dessus. Il était obsédé. C'était dans sa nature de trouver un but et de s'y accrocher au point de se faire mal. Là, son obsession était centrée sur Naruto, et la certitude qu'il devait détruire Sai pour l'avoir.

Il mit un certain temps avant de le trouver. Il venait de tourner dans une ruelle, c'était l'occasion idéale. Il était prêt à attaquer, il était prêt à tuer. Il sortit l'épée Kusanagi et s'apprêta à le déchiqueter. Lorsqu'il se lança sur la cible, Naruto apparut et l'arrêta. Il avait compris ce que Sasuke allait faire. Il le comprenait toujours.

\- Sasuke, arrête ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! cria Naruto.

\- Je le savais ! il a osé prendre possession de toi alors que tu m'appartiens ! répliqua Sasuke.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu le laisses te baiser c'est ça ? Il a le droit de te toucher quand et où il veut !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu ne sais absolument rien !

Sai écoutait attentivement. Il avait compris depuis longtemps les sentiments qui agitaient les deux jeunes hommes. Fidèle à lui-même, il décida de faire bouger les choses à sa manière. Arborant son sourire habituel, il balança :

\- Si tu savais, Sasuke, comme c'est bon de sentir Naruto se crisper sous moi.

* * *

Comment va réagir Sasuke à votre avis ? :D

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre!


	3. Chapter 3

Réponses aux reviews (qui ne s'affichent pas chez moi, je réponds donc ici):

\- Myrie: merci beaucoup! J'essaie de ne publier que des fictions que j'ai déjà terminées pour ne pas faire patienter trop longtemps :D Je suis d'accord avec toi, Sasuke jaloux dans le monde ninja me manquait un peu ahah

\- ZmanUzu: J'espère que la suite va te plaire :D

* * *

Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre! Alors, comment Sasuke va réagir à la révélation de Sai?

* * *

\- Pardon? répondit Sasuke, sonné

\- Tu n'aimerais pas entendre Naruto gémir peut-être?

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Sasuke vit rouge. Sharigans activés, il se précipita sur Sai. Kusanagi dangereusement collée sur son cou, qui menaçait à tut moment de trancher la chair fragile de Sai. Naruto ne pigeait pas. Il ne voyait pas où Sai voulait en venir, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Il s'interposa encore une fois en repoussant Sasuke du corps de l'autre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sai avait inventé une chose pareille, mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il devait raisonner Sasuke au plus vite.

\- Sai raconte n'importe quoi ! Il ne m'a jamais touché !

Sai avait atteint son but. Satisfait, il disparut discrètement pour laisser les deux futurs amants discuter. Cela ne plut pas à Sasuke, qui était prêt à le poursuivre. Naruto le comprit et le força à le regarder.

\- Sasuke, écoute-moi ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous !

\- Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ?! hurla Sasuke, prêt à tuer

\- Parce qu'il n'y a toujours eu qu'une seule personne dans mes pensées et ce n'est pas lui !

\- Alors qui ? Qui a osé te voler à moi ?!

\- Sasuke ! Depuis quand je t'appartiens ?

\- Depuis…depuis…

* * *

Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il venait de tout balancer à Naruto. Il avait beau être lent à la détente, il n'était pas complètement con non plus. Une panique s'insinua dans son esprit.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

C'est Naruto qui avait parlé. Il prit sa main et courut jusque chez lui, Sasuke derrière lui. Il était tout de même étonné que l'autre le suive aussi docilement. Ils avaient besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour parler. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer le brun devant lui.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu veux ! Et pourquoi tu as essayé d'agresser Sai ?

Il le savait pertinemment, mais il mourrait d'envie que Sasuke lui avoue tout clairement ? Depuis les évènements de ce matin, il ne pensait qu'à ça.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Ce fut la réponse constructive de l'Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste doux et sensuel. Sasuke n'avait pas détaché ses yeux des doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux qu'il imaginait doux. Une lueur d'excitation transparaissait dans ses yeux noirs. Naruto s'en aperçut et en joua.

Lentement, il glissa sa main sur sa nuque, puis la fit repasser vers son torse. Avec un geste calculé, il ouvrit sa veste et la fit tomber de ses épaules. Il s'amusait du regard affamé de Sasuke, qui suivait ses gestes comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'un mouvement qu'il voulait sensuel, il se rapprocha de Sasuke.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire. Murmura Naruto.

\- Hn, fut la seule réponse du brun.

À la place, il se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à pouvoir toucher son vis-à-vis. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui susurrer la phrase la plus indécente que Naruto n'aurait jamais pu imaginer venant de lui.

\- Naruto, je vais te baiser.

Son sexe réagit immédiatement à l'entente de ces mots. Son regard se voila et il le releva vers celui de Sasuke.

\- Je n'attends que ça. Fais-moi crier.

C'en fut trop pour Sasuke qui souleva ses cuisses et le plaqua contre la porte. Leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, déclenchant des râles de désir. Sasuke fondit sur la bouche d'en face et suçota les lèvres et la langue de Naruto. Comme il l'avait imaginé, rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment. Il enfonça sa langue dans l'antre de Sasuke pour approfondir les sensations. Le baiser lui fit tourner la tête, il commençait à manquer d'air mais ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il s'arrête. En suspension contre le mur, il resserra ses jambes autour des hanches de Sasuke et agrippa ses cheveux. Le brun grogna de contentement. Il le décolla du mur et le transporta jusqu'à la chambre, où il le déposa sur le lit pour se positionner entre ses jambes. Pendant toute l'action leurs bouches ne s'étaient pas quittées. Quand Sasuke frotta son sexe sur celui de Naruto, le gémissement qui émergea de la gorge du blond aurait pu exciter même la plus froide et la plus innocente des personnes au monde. Sasuke en perdit la raison.

Naruto bougea le bassin pour approfondir le contact avec le sexe de Sasuke.

\- Hn…Naru…

\- Sasukeeeee…je te veux…

Sasuke releva le haut de Naruto et se mit à lécher son ventre. Il mordit parfois la peau délicate pour faire arquer le dos du blond, soumis à un désir intense. Il arriva enfin aux bouts de chair, et en aspira un. Il suça intensément, et meurtrit l'autre de ses doigts. Les sensations de sa bouche et de ses doigts sur sa peau provoquaient des tremblements et des sursauts à Naruto qui sentait son membre se tendre tellement qu'il commençait à lui faire mal.

\- Ah…aaaaaah…Sasuuuu…

\- Narutooooo….tu es…tellement…chaud…

\- Sasukeeee…s'il te plait…su….

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux….dit Sasuke en appuyant ses mots de longues caresses sur son sexe tendu. Cela fit grogner Naruto.

\- Suce-moi ! vas-y, s'il te plait ! je n'en peux plus !

Sasuke descendit son pantalon et son caleçon d'un coup, pour prendre son membre entier dans sa bouche.

\- Aaaaaaah…aaaaaah…oui !

Les gémissements qui venaient de Naruto étaient intenses et sauvages, Sasuke ne put retenir ses mouvements de pompes. Il sentit les doigts de Naruto agripper fortement ses cheveux. Cette sensation était divine. Le côté animal de Naruto reprenait le dessus, non pour déplaire à Sasuke. Il sentit sur sa langue un peu de liquide visqueux. Il se retira du sexe de Naruto, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire grogner de frustration. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un doigt s'enfoncer en lui. Il grimaça. Sasuke l'embrassa pour lui faire oublier la gêne. Lorsqu'il s'était suffisamment habitué, Sasuke ajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième.

\- Hn….aaaaah….viens….Sasuuuuu…

Sous la supplique de Naruto, il pénétra l'anneau de chair jusqu'à la garde. Le blond poussa un cri de plaisir et de douleur mélangés. Sasuke ne put plus attendre et commença à bouger. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour toucher la prostate de Naruto, et pour le faire crier. Il voyait enfin son visage de pure extase devant ses yeux. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être si merveilleux et bandant. Il était déjà excité au possible, mais quand Naruto accompagna ses mouvements de hanches et arqua son dos à chaque coup sur sa prostate, il sut qu'il était au bout. Le voir ainsi abandonné au plaisir le fit presque jouir. Il prit le sexe de Naruto en main pour le masturber en même temps.

\- AAAAH…je vais….je vais…ah !

\- Hnnnn…moi aussi je…aaaah…Naruuuu…

Naruto se déversa sur son torse dans de longs jets puissants alors que son anneau de chair se resserrait convulsivement. Cela fit jouir Sasuke à son tour à l'intérieur de son amant. Tous les deux épuisés par l'orgasme, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit. Sasuke ressortit de Naruto. La respiration haletante, les yeux voilés et les joues rosies, Sasuke trouvait son amant merveilleusement beau. Il ne put empêcher un baiser doux sur ses lèvres. Naruto se colla contre lui et s'endormit. Il lui caressa les cheveux délicatement et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sasuke était seul dans le lit. Il pensa avoir rêvé jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre pour découvrir un Naruto plus qu'heureux. Il retrouva vite le chemin du lit et se colla à son Sasuke. Après un temps, il parla.

\- Et donc, maintenant…est-ce que….

\- Oui. Réponse claire, nette et précise.

Naruto releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son amant. Il avait l'air sérieux.

\- Maintenant tu m'appartiens. Et je ne laisserai jamais personne s'approcher de toi. Avoua Sasuke.

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de jaloux.

\- Hn.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Toi aussi tu m'appartiens maintenant.

Sasuke sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu Sasuke sourire. Il se sentit réellement amoureux. Il rougit et enfouit son visage contre le torse de Sasuke avant de le lui avouer.

\- Sasuke, je t'aime.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit et il serra Naruto dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

Naruto releva la tête et s'approcha de ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Sasuke fit rouler Naruto sous lui.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt. Je dois rattraper des années de frustration.

Affublé d'un sourire pervers, Sasuke fondit sur les lèvres de Naruto. Ce dernier rit à travers le baiser de l'impatience de Sasuke envers lui.

\- Je pense qu'on ne va pas beaucoup dormir les jours qui arrivent.

Et Naruto poussa Sasuke pour se retrouver sur ses hanches.

\- C'est à toi de subir mes coups de reins, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas si pervers Naruto, avoua Sasuke en souriant.

Et ils reprirent leur baiser.

* * *

Voilà! Enfin terminé! Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Laissez un petit commentaire :D

AQ-Chan


End file.
